bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hokai Doku
Hokai Doku is the leader of Spirit Walkers and commonly known as one of G.'s best friends and most reliable friend. He is currently trying to train his subordinates on how to control their Vizard abilities. He is engaged to Ame Tsubasa. Appearance Hokai's appearance is that of a young man with muscular arms and quite skinny. He has unusual purple hair and purple eyes, he wears a black sleeveless baggy shirt and he wears black trousers which are skinny and he has a white belt. He wears black sleeves on his arm but he leaves his shoulders without a sleeve and he wears a white belt round his arms to keep them up. He looks very matured., <------------------ LOL thats Dark Mousy from Dn Angel HEeeeeehee :1. Personality Hokai's personality is strong hearted, laid back and very helpful. Hokai has a very different personality as he can be laid back and humerous but sometimes he can be strict because he wants his teamates to be strong so that they are able to protect the Trinity Clan. Hokai is very helpful towards his friends as he will stop what he is doing to help them, he is very reliable and easy to talk to as he is laid back. Hokai is strong hearted because during a fight he will not stop fighting until he is literally stopped, he is also very determined as he will always complete whatever he says he will do. History Hokai's childhood was good, he was always having fun with his friends in his village, he was also very helpful to his relatives giving them much of his money he earned by helping out his friends with their studies. Hokai lost his parents when he was 8 and all of his friends lost theirs to because it was a village slaughter. Hokai shouted at the killers and challenged them he went to attack and all of his friends helped they defeated him. Hokai started up Spirit Walkers with his friends so that they could protect each other and protect other people. They encountered Trinity Howling Wolves when they were helping and they noticed that they were like them so they became allies. Hokai trained so hard to get a bankai and he wanted to train his hollowfication powers so he could have enough strength to help all his friends. He is engaged to his friend Ame Tsubasa who like him is strong. Stats Synopsis Escape: Endless Tower Maze. Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Hokai Doku is seen to have a huge amount of spiritual power so much so that it can be seen as a aura which shields him from attacks. Hokai is proven to be stronger than G. himself 'Hokai is stronger than me because he is more determined for what he wants'. Hokai normally just covers his spiritual power up but when he lets go of concealing it pushes people to their knees even liutenants would fall to this amount of spiritual power. Highly Skilled Swordsman: Hokai is very skilled with his sword as he can easily take on 3 captains at once and still overpower them. Master Alchemy User: Hokai's shikai allows him to use alchemy with his hands he knows nearly all of the alchemy techniques and can do them with great strength. Expert Kido User: Hokai can use kido and bakudo up to 87 without incantation at great strength. Basic Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hokai is very basic with going melee against an enemy as he can only defend himself from damage. Expert Hollowfication User: '''Hokai can easily use his hollow mask without it taking over and he can use it to its full extent. '''Highly Skilled Shunpo User: Hokai can easily use shunpo at quick paces to confuse the opponent or to escape he can travel 10Km without tiring. Hollowfication Abilities Since Hokai discovered his Hollowfication abilities when he was young, he was able to master it easily. He has grown a lot with it so now he can use many abilties of a Hollow. Cero: Hokai has developed it so he can use cero's his cero colour is a bright green. Enhanced Strength: Hokai has mastered his ability to enhance his strength. Enhanced Speed: Hokai has mastered his ability to enhance his speed. Enhanced Spiritual Power: Hokai has a hugemongous amount of spiritual power when he is in this form. Enhanced Stamina: Hokai has mastered his ability to enhance his stamina. Power Augmentation: Hokai has a huge amount of strength because of his Shinigami powers and his Hollow powers. Reiryoku Enhancement: Hokai has double spiritual power of Hollow and Shinigami which enhances his ability. Telekinensis: Hokai has the ability to with just moving his arm in a certain way he can use shikai. Zanpaktou Hokai's zanpaktou takes the form of a red broadsword which emits a dark aura which augments it with water element. It has a long brown twisted handle and has an eye attached to the handle. When Hokai releases his zanpaktou takes the form of two white gloves with the sign of a alchemist symbol. Its name is Shadou Hansha. Its callout is Shokan (Summon). Shikai Special Ability: Hokai's special ability allows him to use alchemy and copy the opponents move with his alchemy creator which lets him see moves and use them. *'Renkinjutsu mahō no chikyū kurētā' (錬金術魔法の地球クレーター) (Alchemy Magic Earth Crater) When Hokai uses this technique it summons all the nature around it to come together as a dome and wraps around the enemy as a trap. *'Renkinjutsu mahō kurimuzonkyanon' (錬金術魔法クリムゾンキャノン) (Alchemy Magic Crimson Cannon) When Hokai uses this technique it summons 500 cannons all to attack the enemy at once. *'Renkinjutsu majikkushadōsuraisu' (錬金術マジックシャドースライス) (Alchemy Magic Shadow Slices) When Hokai uses this technique it can only be used in darkness it makes the darkness attack the enemy. *'Renkinjutsu mahō o kurikku shite faiā' (錬金術魔法をクリックしてファイアー) (Alchemy Magic Click Fire) When Hokai uses this he can create huge masses of fire just by clicking his fingers. *'Renkinjutsu mahō no kopīkyatto urame ni deru' (錬金術魔法のコピーキャット裏目に出る) (Alchemy Magic Copycat Backfire) When Hokai uses this it allows him to use the opponents move which he had just done. *'Renkinjutsu majikkurokkuhādoshīrudo' (錬金術マジックロックハードシールド) (Alchemy Magic Rock Hard Shield) When Hokai uses this it summons all the rocks from the ground to form a shield to defend him. *'Renkinjutsu mahō sandākurappu' (錬金術魔法サンダークラップ) (Alchemy Magic Thunderclap) When Hokai uses this he claps his hands together and it summons a huge lightning beam to attack the enemy. *'Renkinjutsu mahō yomikoma rete sandan jū' (錬金術魔法読み込まれて散弾銃) (Alchemy Magic Loaded Shotgun) When Hokai uses this he fires it and it summons a huge mass of air to come charging at the enemy so strong it can cut you. *'Renkinjutsu mahō no sunaarashi reiji' (錬金術魔法の砂嵐レイジ) (Alchemy Magic Sandstorm Rage) When Hokai uses this it summons a huge sandstorm to blind the enemy and chucks gravel at the enemy. *'Renkinjutsu mahō haidoropusshu' (錬金術魔法ハイドロプッシュ) (Alchemy Magic Hydro Push) When Hokai uses this it creates a huge cannon of water to come charging at the enemy. *'Renkinjutsu majikkubaingurabu' (錬金術マジックバイングラブ) (Alchemy Magic Vine Grab) When Hokai uses this it summons vines to come up from the ground and grab the enemy. *'Renkinjutsu mahō erementarurandamaiza' (錬金術魔法エレメンタルランダマイザ) (Alchemy Magic Elemental Randomiser) When Hokai uses this it creates a randomn move to attack the enemy or defend Hokai. *'Renkinjutsu mahō no kakuchō kiki' (錬金術魔法の拡張機器) (Alchemy Magic Augmented Equipment) This summons equipment with elemental added on to it and sometimes it can give him augmented hands. *'Renkinjutsu mahō batoru-juu' (錬金術魔法バトル獣) (Alchemy Magic Battle Beasts) This creates many different animals and beasts to attack the enemy. *'Renkinjutsu mahō no garasu no hansha' (錬金術魔法のガラスの反射) (Alchemy Magic Glass Reflection) This creates a glass mirror which reflects an incoming attack. *'Renkinjutsu mahō no renkinjutsu-shi reiji '(錬金術魔法の錬金術師レイジ) (Alchemy Magic Alchemists Rage) This is just where Hokai rapidly uses many different alchemy attacks in a rage of attacks on the enemy. Bankai When Hokai goes bankai he keeps his alchemy gloves and his appearance does not change. Bankai Special Ability: His bankai gives him the ability to remember the opponents attacks and use it back against them. *'Renkinjutsu mahō no kioku nōryoku' (錬金術魔法の記憶能力) (Alchemy Magic Remembrance Ability) This move allows Hokai to remember their ability and use it against them. Trivia Hokai's abilities are based off of Full Metal Alchemist